Conventionally, there is known a bonding apparatus of this type including: an intermediate stage on which an electronic component is placed; a transfer unit that picks up an electronic component from an electronic component feeding stage and transfers the electronic component to the intermediate stage; and a bonding unit that holds the electronic component transferred onto the intermediate stage and performs bonding of the electronic component to a circuit substrate on a positioning stage (cf., PTL 1).